terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Wards
A Ward is an NPC that spawns once a boss is defeated/the world transitions into Hardmode. There are two types of Wards: Darkwards and Lightwards. Darkwards come when Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu is defeated. Lightwards come when There are two types of Wards: Darkwards and Lightwards. Types Shadoward The Shadoward '''spawns when you defeat Eater of Worlds in a Corruption world. She uses a Water Bolt for defense. In Hardmode, she switches to a Demon Scythe. Sells: * Vile Powder - Always, 5 silver * Worm Food - Always, 5 gold * Vile Mushroom - Always, 15 silver * Shadow Scale - Blood Moon, 50 silver * Corruption Key - Blood Moon after defeating Plantera, 5 platinum * Corrupt Seed - Always, 5 silver '''Crimward The Crimward '''spawns when you defeat Brain of Cthulhu in a Crimson world. She uses a Water Bolt for defense. In Hardmode, she switches to a Golden Shower. Sells: * Vicious Powder - Always, 5 silver * Bloody Spine - Always, 5 gold * Vicious Mushroom - Always, 15 silver * Tissue Sample - Blood Moon, 50 silver * Crimson Key - Blood Moon after defeating Plantera, 5 platinum * Crimson Seed - Always, 5 silver '''Halloward The Halloward '''spawns when your world converts to Hardmode. She uses a Crystal Vileshard for defense. Sells: * Holy Water - Always, 10 silver * Pixie Dust - Always, 15 silver * Mushroom - Always, 15 silver * Hallowed Bar - Blood Moon, 50 silver * Hallow Key - Blood Moon after defeating Plantera, 5 platinum * Hallow Seed - Always, 5 silver '''Creamward The '''Creamward '''spawns when your world converts to Hardmode in a Crimson world. She uses a Confected Knife for defense. Sells: * Creamy Water - Always, 10 silver * Sprinkle - Always, 15 silver * Mushroom - Always, 15 silver * Confected Bar - Blood Moon, 50 silver * Confection Key - Blood Moon after defeating Plantera, 5 platinum * Confection Seed - Always, 5 silver Quotes From Darkwards: * "It was brave of you to slay that giant worm/brain." * "Have you seen around here? No? Good." * "I have a weird key in my pocket. Want it?" (After defeating Plantera) * "Do I seem especially evil to you?" (If world is over 15% corrupted/crimson) From Lightwards: * "Congratulations! Your world is in Hardmode! Get ready to die!" * "Have you seen around here? Yes? Great!" * "I have a weird key in my pocket. Want it?" (After defeating Plantera) * "Do I seem especially sweet to you?" (If world is over 15% hallowed/confected) Names Darkwards: * Ally * Crylin * Helena * Lilith * Mal * Nelli Lightwards * Angela * Cirrus * Halo * Lillian * Myra * Nelley Trivia * Even though they say they have "a key in their pocket", they don't have any clothes on. * It isn't possible to get two Darkwards in a world. Even if you defeat both bosses in the same world, the Darkward based on your ''original spawned biome ''arrives. * "Mal" means evil in Spanish. Category:NPCs Category:Hard Mode NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode NPCs